The present invention relates to telecommunication systems, and, in particular, to remote access of audio messaging systems.
Audio messaging systems, such as voice mail systems and answering machines, allow remote retrieval of messages. However, these audio messaging systems do not allow the selective accessing of messages stored on the system. For example, it is not possible to access only those messages that came from a particular area code, a particular individual, a particular country, or a particular telephone number or set of telephone numbers. In addition, if a caller fails to leave a message, it is not possible to retrieve the caller identification information from the audio messaging system since the audio messaging system will not retain this information unless a message is recorded. Nor, do prior art audio messaging systems allow a user to access only messages recorded during a particular range of time. Often, a user of an audio messaging system needs to be able to utilize one of the above-mentioned features.
The foregoing problems are solved and a technical advance is achieved by an audio messaging system and method that allow the selective retrieval of messages based on message characteristics. Advantageously, the message characteristics are originating telephone number, specific caller, originating area code, originating country code, calls within a specified time period, and calls not resulting in an audio message. In addition, messages can be searched for a range of telephone numbers, range of area codes, or range of country codes.
Other and further aspects of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the following description and by reference to the accompanying drawing.